Magnet PC
is a computer starting at 1985 in North America, Japan and Europe. Games Games Virtual Console *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Galaga *Galaxian *Pole Position *Dig Dug *Rally-X *New Rally-X *Bosconian *Xevious *Mappy *Cutie Q *Gaplus *Super Pac-Man *Grobda *Dragon Buster *The Tower of Druaga *Pole Position II *Phozon *Pac-Land *Assault *The Return of Ishtar *Baraduke *Dragon Spirit *Pac-Mania *Metro-Cross *Sky Kid *Motos *King & Balloon *Rolling Thunder *Dragon Saber *Rompers *Pac & Pal *Dig-Dug II *Galaga '88 *Sky Kid Deluxe *Tekken *Tekken 2 *Tekken 3 *Tekken Tag Tournament *Tekken 4 *Tekken 5 *Tekken 6 *Point Blank *Point Blank 2 *Point Blank 3 *Radar Scope *Mario Bros. *Popeye *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong 3 *Punch-Out!! *Super Punch-Out!! *Arm Wrestling *Pac-Man Battle Royale *Ridge Racer *Mario Kart Arcade GP *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 *F-Zero AX *Sonic Championship *Club Kart *Zaxxon *Wave Runner *Wave Shark *Twinbee *Gradius *Street Fighter *Super Basketball *Circus Charlie *Gyruss *Frogger *Athena *Psycho Soldier *Double Dribble *1941 *1942 *1943 *Arch Rivals *Joust *Badlands *Tecmo Bowl *Swimmer *Bomb Jack *Karate Champ *Crazy Climber *Moon Cresta *Space Invaders *Space Invaders '95: Attack Of The Lunar Loonies *Superman *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon *Arkanoid *Stone Ball *Splash! *Chiller *BurgerTime *Super BurgerTime *Street Slam *Bonk's Adventure *Time Pilot *Slam Dunk: Super Slams *NBA Jam *Mortal Kombat *Super Sprint *Championship Sprint *Capcom Sports Club Console Games *Super Mario Bros. (NES) *Mega Man (NES) *Super Mario Land. (Game Boy) *Oil Panic (Game & Watch) *F-Zero (Super NES) *Super Mario Kart (Super NES) *Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Genesis) *Sonic CD (Sega CD) *Sonic R (Sega Saturn) *Sonic Adventure (Sega Dreamcast) *Keith Courage In Alpha Zones (TurboGrafx-16) *World Class Baseball (TurboGrafx-16) *Puzzled (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Sengoku (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *NAM-1975 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Metal Slug (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Fatal Fury (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Bust-A-Move (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *World Heroes (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Puzzle De Pon (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Magician Lord (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Shock Troopers (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *League Bowling (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The Last Blade (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Samurai Shodown (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Super Sidekicks (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Art Of Fighting (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Super Dodge Ball (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Top Players Golf (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *King of the Monsters (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Twinkle Star Sprites (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Tecmo World Soccer '96 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '94 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '95 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '96 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '97 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '98 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters '99 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2000 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2001 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2002 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *The King of Fighters 2003 (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Baseball Stars Professional (SNK Neo-Geo AES) *Alex Kidd In Miracle World (Sega Master System) *ChopLifter (Sega Master System) *Sonic Chaos (Sega Game Gear) *AstroSmash (Intellivision System) *PitFall (Activision Console) *Adventure (Atari 2600) *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium (SNK Neo-Geo Pocket) Category:Video Game Systems